Pluripotent or multipotent stem cells have been detected in multiple tissues in adult mammals, participating in normal replacement and repair while undergoing self-renewal. Bone Marrow Stromal Cells (“BMSCs” or “stromal cells”) are pluripotent stem cells capable of differentiating into osteogenic, chondrogenic, adipogenic and other mesenchymal lineages in vitro. Because of their capacity to differentiate into at least three lineages (osteogenic, chondrogenic and adipogenic) when cultured under certain conditions, BMSCs have been used generally to treat osteogenesis imperfecta, tendon and ligament disruption at the joint, and wounds involving multiple phenotypic switches between fibrous, hyaline cartilage, fibro-cartilage, and bone.
Although BMSCs have been successfully isolated, these stem cells lack definite specificity because there is no known exceptional phenotypic marker. The isolation of bone marrow has been also a lengthy, time-consuming procedure and one that cannot be easily accomplished in the operating room. Isolation of BMSCs immediately during surgery can aid the surgeon and enhance the bone to tendon healing, eliminating the need for additional surgeries for the patient.